falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Nonambar News: Bradley opens Leave Campaign
From undisclosed sources within the Duke’s personal office it has emerged that the Duke of Hastiga will be voting to leave the Falleen Empire. Having previously backed leave campaigners vocally it was rumoured that the Duke may begin active campaigning after his Sister began her own remain campaign. Duke Edward Bradley is set to vote leave in the upcoming Hastigan Independence Referendum, exercising his right to vote alongside millions of his countrymen. Sources claim the Duke believes Falleentium will continue to hold Hastiga back from it’s desired progressive reforms to create a truly leftwing country, the Socialist Party simply not being popular enough nation wide. Leave Campaign Launched The Hastigan State Chancellor, Mark Carney, officially launched Hastiga’s leave campaign today with the slogan ‘Yes we can’ promising to take Hastiga out of the Falleen Empire should its people vote in favour of leaving the Falleen Empire next year. In a parade of chants and banner waving the Hastigan State Chancellor began the movement by announcing that after just two days of setup the campaign had raised over four million fall to spend across the Island showing the popularity of the desire to leave the Fallen Empire. After the cheering had died down the Chancellor proceeded to invite a speaker rather than conducting a speech himself. Welcoming Duke Edward Bradley to the floor. Here was his speech: Originally posted by Duke Edward Bradley: ‘Hastigans, my friends and countrymen Mr Carney has told you before that we stand at the dawn of a new age. An age where Hastiga stands by itself as it once did before we were enslaved as part of a peace deal with the Falleen Empire. A conquered nation no more, but a free unrestricted Island enabled to voyage across the world with our own principles of respect and democracy. We will no longer be chained to the Falleen Empire where we are forced to pay for 12% of an over-inflated budget. Where we are no longer forced to pay for facilities in other states, but instead may pay for Hastigan roads, for Hastigan jobs. That is the reality of this vote my countrymen. We may vote for freedom where Hastigan money goes to Hastigan people, or we may vote for continued enslavement where we are treated with a lack of respect and remain an ignored island on the edge of the Falleen Nation. '' ''We have so much talent, we have great prospects. Over 17% of all Falleen exports are Hastigan, we have the ability to trade with the world on our own. Remain campaigners will tell you of the risks, they will attempt to convince you that we will fall into a gutter when we leave Falleentium. Let me tell you that is not the case. This Empire is the gutter, where unemployment increases and state deficits are extended to ensure an overly cumbersome military may continue. Where politics is conducted with battleships not words. We can vote to leave all of that behind next year and vote to leave the Falleen Empire. That is why I put it to you, stand with me, not just your Duke, your countryman and your friend. To enable this nation to do as it wills in the globe and vote LEAVE.’ Category:The Imperial Constitution